kagome's taking over!
by kagome-sess
Summary: The well is closed!what! kagome's a demon and she's take over!what?well read and find out what she's take over and what dose sesshoumaru have to do with this?rated k for now later on M!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is my 3rd story and I am not updating until I get some reviews. Tell me what you think, Oh and sorry about not updating the others it's just I got to get an I idea as to what to do and right now am hot on this story so hurry and review to find out the rest.

Chapter 1: the start of a new journey

It had been five years since that day that the well had close. That had been the same day that she had found out that she was a demon she was an was one of the rarest a pure inu in other words she was an inu with priestess powers .You see priestess powers come form my clan but then when my clan started bearing half demons the pure demon blood was tainted and we were no more there are still a few but very little they told me that I must mate a demon and not only any demon but a strong inu .You see a priestess is strong but an inu purest is a force to be reckoned with. They say a priestess is only as powerful as her sole is pure but in truth it's the more inu blood you carry the more powerful you are that is why priestess are growing less powerful as times passes. When they say "a priestess is only as powerful as she is pure" they mean as she is purer in blood and heart but, I guess they forgot as time passes blood just as our kind was forgotten .I am mostly the purest inu pure blood there is for you see I was born of an arranged marriage my father was pure and so was my mother so they were to marry to save the inu line. But my father died and even though my parents were in arranged marriage they were friends they could not love each other more than that. They both loved me with all there hearts. Than when my father die my mother found her true love an element demon so it turns out sota is only my half brother it's okay though I still love him. There were two kinds of inus the pure clan, and the mix clan. The mix clan was when a pure clan member mates a different clan like my brother he is a mix of pure and element .The mix clan would look like a pure clan and get all the abilities but won't get the pure power inu pure and priestess have. Though priestess have the ability to heal and purify a demon with a bow it is little power that was only past on because on my brother for example he is mixed with element so what happens is the clans power is observed by the other making him one of the strongest elemental demons alive but the inu pure looks are all ways past down so he would be heir to the good looks of an inu pure .So he manly is one of the strongest elemental demon that looks like an inu purest .That is what mix are so you see that is the only kind that are really left except for a few pure that are still alive. Inu purse were manly called pure just pure to make it sort.

Though pure male didn't get the pure power they did get a special poison which is much stronger than the female poison. Yes some female did get the poison but that was not common you see it depends if you are the daughter of a strong demon and there are no male in the family it is past to the first born pure. So that the male power could be past on in generations since my father died I am the only heir to his and mother's power. But, there is a down side to that because a female can not use it like a male can. You see for females position grow with in there body until it is strong enough that just one kiss from the lips can piston you and same goes for sleeping with anybody. Though some female get strong enough to make it that they can choice to kill him or not but, they can't be raped because the moment they try to touch the female and the female doesn't desire it the position in her body goes on high alert and can kill the intruder if the female are really scared in other words lose control over their beast.

So any way five years ago when I found out I was a demon it turn out my mom had put a spell on me so I fit in she told me when I was 15 when the well closed. She said I had to start my training or I could die if my power got out of control. I trained two years with her then my training was over but, I wanted more so I when into martial arts I learned different kinds from Japanese, Korean, and china. I learn to use all kinds of weapons from modern to ancient. I am fames for my mastery of martial arts. My favorite weapons are the sword, daggers, and bows. I have learn all I could on it and have become a secret agent for the government I am know as the white rose no one knows my true name my family was killed two years ago exactly one year after my training with my mother. I visit the shrine sometimes and keep it clean I don't let anyone in there so I have to keep it clean on my on.

I was in a hotel when they sent me a mission

I was going to need my stuff so I headed out for the shrine for I keep my weapons.

Since I am mostly on the move I like to keep them there were I am sure no one will go in. It is after all privet property. After I become a government agent I when and bode all the land surrounding it so when I get time to relaxes I can change into my true form and stay at the shrine.

When I got into my room witch was white, gray, and black I when into a secret door were I keep all the close I like to were when in missions. I put on a pare of high hill black boots that look like the one from the movie cat woman then I put on a black soot that looked like a second skin it's like songo's but with out the pink armor instead the whole think is armor. Then she put on a beautiful white kimono and after that she put on a silver white armor that she had designed in a woman figure. She put on a silver slash her black sword to the side, two silver white daggers on the inside of her kimono, and two on the side of her thigh, and her silver bow and arrows on her back. Then she put her silver, white, and black hair in an elegant and tight bong. And finally she got a silver white mask and put it over her face. Her silver, white, blue eyes, ivory skin, and pouty pink lips were all you could see.

So all in all she looked like a warrior princess from the pass her main colors sliver, while, and black.

She know what she was wearing didn't fit in her time but, it hid her identity and was one of the reasons she was called white rose the only ones that new her name were died and when ask her name that is all she says.

But there was some thing missing ahhhhhhh! Yes her silver chain with a crystal tear drop in the middle.

She when out side the house and to the hut were the closed well is kagome when of to the side were there was a secret pass inside was the necklace.

She put it on now kagome was ready to start her mission and was about to leave when there was a

bright light then the light pulled her into the well and………………….

* * *

HA! A cliffy that what you get until I hear a reviews or I will get MY sesshou hunt you down! Anyway tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know your wondering what happen to sota well first of all remember he is one of the strongest mix but in the show he is only about what 9-10 years old and there is more to this then meets the eye everything will be explained later on so read on and you will find out. What am thinking up!

Any ways I would like to thank all of you who review! And on with the story!

* * *

Chapter:2

Inuyasha and the others were coming back to keaded's village they hadn't had any luck since kagome left. They didn't' know if she just didn't want to come back or if the well was just closed for good though they would like to believe the second choose for if that was what happen then there was still hope. Just as they were closing in the village there was a bright light coming from the well's direction.

Then Inuyasha without tell anyone left for the well Songo and Miroku right on his tail. You could just see the hope in there eyes.

Back with kagome something had just pulled her throw the well. When kagome finally touched the grown she picked up Inuyasha and the others sent. She jumped out and was about to go when Inuyasha came into the clearing.

What is it you want, kagome said in a very cold voice that revolved sesshoumaru clod mask.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WENCH!

Mmm I would like to ask you the same thing half- demon

Just then Songo and Miroku got into the clearing.

And before Inuyasha could talk Miroku talked for him

Yes well may we ask why you're here next to the well?

Kagome mind was work really hard she didn't want to tell them she was a demon because they would want her to open up and be who she was before but she wasn't the same person anymore. Lest see am she was next to the well because oh yes she got it now.

Well human I am going to say it ones and only ones I am in the eastern land so I am passing through I have nothing to do with this well as you see.

With kagome turn to leave but was stopped by the monk.

Yes but why are you in the eastern lands exactly?

That monk is none of your concern.

But before anyone could say something she was gone leaving dust in her awake

Kagome had just left she didn't want to answer any more questions. She was going deeper into the woods when she came upon a village but there something wrong there weren't any children or woman only full grow men.

As she walked in a old man stepped flowered

Demon if you have come for more tell your lord that we don't have any women or children left for him to collect.

As the old man said this I grow curios and ferrous what was going on and why weren't there any children or women here and what dose the lord of this land have to do with this but I calmed myself it would do no good to louse control.

When the old man was finished I turn to him and my mask still on it never really comes of, not even when I sleep on less I take it of.

Human I do not report to no one as I have no lord to rule over me.

The old man asked looking curios.

I am passing by and noticed there was something wrong here

Ah yes you see ware real lord died a long time ago and this new lord has taken over he collects all the woman and children from the villages he also take priestess they say that he is making an army of monks and priestess to take over the other there lands. But he takes the woman for his own plusher and that of him demon army the children are used as slave or pet for him self or his army.

He also keeps them to make sure the monk and priestess don't escape and there is nothing we can do.

I will take my leave now.

WAIT DEMON!

Yes

I will give you anything just but please can you get all the children back at lest I know you can probably not defeat the lord and are rising your life but you seem different for a demon and I we all ask to at lest get are children back please I beg of you!

Kagome know she wanted to help those people but she didn't want people to see this as her weakness so she will just have to do it in a way that it will look like she was only doing it for her self.

Don't be foolish human I would not help anyone ever unless if would benefit me

She turns to leave but before she says, "I will be the new ruler very soon and I am in no need of children or woman."

The old man stared for a while then turn a with a smile on his face

Yes you are different and I see a new age coming for us all in the eastern lands

Kagome walked through the forest deep in thought

Ok so she had to save the people that the lord took and make it in a way that it looks like she is not helping them and all she can think of is that she takes over than she can say she has no need for them yeah that what she'll do!

Now to see how she will do it she will have to go throw the army to get to him.

She will just have to get an army of her own and make sure no one finds out .She also has to find the jewel shares and kill narku but before narku she will have to talk to Inuyasha and her other friend to get there shares.

mmm so much to do but soooo little time!

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews you see if you review you get chapters faster. So I expect to see a lot more reviews!oh and i don't know if that last thing made sence but i feel like i just had to put it in! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey miss me yeah I know you did will you people are lucky because right now my head is hot on it and I still have lots in my head on it oh and sesshoumaru might come in next chapter.

* * *

Chapter: 3

As kagome came to a clearing she heard shouting there before her were two groups of all different kinds of demons all in human forms. She was about to walk away when a puppy jumped in her way and started to pull her in there direction so she decided to just fallow. When they finally made it to the groups every one stopped fighting to see what the puppy got.

What have you found?

Ahh a woman a demon woman none the less and not mated,

(Whispers)

Give her to me

I' show her a good time

While all this was happening kagome had masked her power the moment she had stepped forward. She had been curiosity but, they had disappointed her.

Well now that my curiosity has settled I will take my leave

HEY WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!

To find my army of course

What do you mean?

It is really none of your business but I will tell you anyways I am looking for an army to make my own

HA you a woman please why don't you just come here and sit in my lap and take of that mask and show me you're pretty little face.

Kagome choose to ignore him and was about to leave when he reached to pull the mask of but, before he could kagome let her full masked argue out and got him by the neck then throw him into a tree.

All you could see from her was pink lips in a strait line and silvery -white- blue eyes staring coldly down at them.

She was about to turn, to leave when the one she thrown and the one who had been arguing with him bowed down and said,

Forgive us my lady we acted like fools

Please if you want an army all of are men are yours to commanded on one condition

You save are mates and children right men.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mmmmmmmm you an army please you are nothing but, a bunch of fools.

You do know you are giving your self's to me and your life and that I will not go in battle with fools or weaklings you will train hard for one whole year is that clear!

We will do as you ask if only you get are mates back.

Mmmm you two come with me and rest of you set up camp.

Your names?

Wind

Sprite

Wind and Sprite you will be my new generals I will train you and you will train your groups is that clear?

Ha

Were are your mates?

The eastern lord my lady.

Very well

Listen up because I will only say this ones

If we are going to go against the eastern lords foresees we need a hided out base were no will find out what were up to they will all stay there and if you need some thing you will ask me I and you only if I say so will go out.

I will leave and find all this you will wait here is this clearing?

Yes

Yes my lady

Good

With that kagome left

As she wondered through the forest she feel into a cave she explored the cave it let to many more smaller caves and there was a big water fountain, there was also a big space were they could train. And it was all under ground except for a hidden field the you could only go in if you when through the opening, it smelled good too so it was pretty good place. Also there was one way in or out and that was through the cave that connected to all of them and pass the barrier.

As she wondered around she found four more caves two were apart but, connected to the thread which was another water fountain and the fourth cave was a little farter apart than the others it had it's own little fountain to go with it were it connected to another cave like room .

Yeah this was great there was even a place were she could teach her generals alone

But it needed lots of thing to make it comfortable

She would have to get them training clothes beds towels because she wasn't having a stinky army.

As kagome left the cave she saw it was pretty well hidden but just in case she put on a barrier.

She when back to the well she hadn't really gone back because she still needed to finish the jewel and kill narku but, it seem to be back to work.

She jumped into the well and was sent back to her time ones there she told the government she was taking a vacation for the time being and wasn't going to be able to do the mission. She didn't really need to work she was probable set for live and more she just did it to keep her self busy.

Then she called her people,

And by the ending of a week the cave hided out and base was done.

So it was like this when you enter you think its one cave but that cave is connected to many more and with the modern decorating the inside looked like real train gowns.

After you pass through the first cave that connects to all the others every thing changes.

You see what kagome did is put wood on the side of the cave walls, and the top, put pure white tile on the floor, and while wall paper. Leaving the whole huge leaving room looking while.

Then painted the walls sky blue except the top and a while dragon like design going around the walls, the next thing that came was a beautifully designed blue rug, a white and pure glass table, and two white sofas around the table with a bunch of white bean bags going around the table and sofas but, still on top of the blue rug leaving space to walk around, some paintings to decorate and lots of white candles going around the room, giving light there was all so a silver white T.V. power by her powers since there was no

Power in this time so every thing that needs power is powered by her with a small spell that she mad up.

So now we move on to the huge fountain it was already beautiful so all she added was a cabinets were there were lots of towels, shampoo, and soap.

Same goes for the field it was already beautiful all she out was a spell to leave it like that even in winter.

Now for all the other caves she put wood like the living room wood floors, white walls, two pair of bunk beds, shelf's, mirrors, and rugs.

She got three caves and made them into guest rooms with, queen beds, rags, mirrors, closets, and each had its own design and colors.

Then there was her two general's rooms to design they were like the guest rooms just different colors one was different kinds of green while the other was red and black.

And as for her room it was the exact some colors things as her future room.

As for her bathing room was left alone as beautiful nature designed it.

So there every thing was done she had even got a fridge to store meet for later so it wouldn't go bad and too was powered by her.

Now to go get her army and make sure to put them in shape.

* * *

Yeah that's what am talking about! Oh yeah don't forget to review cause am going to be checking and if I am happy with how many reviews I get if not then I am not going to update oh and it mine go slower since my fcken computer it really lagan it anyways

Inu: OH SHUT UP AREADY!

Me: what!

Sesshou: he means stop talking and hurry up with the chapter that I am in. (sexy voice/ fan girls faint)

Me: ARIGHT already mr sexy voice hot as hell body and

Sesshou: what's that!

Me: (blushes) oh nothing you knowwhat I think I am just going to shut up and write that chapter already.

Sesshou: (smirk)

Me: oh and bye!

Sesshou: oh what's that your not working, well wejust have to get her now won't we (runs after me)


	4. Chapter 4

AN) I know I haven been updating, but today I had time great inspiration so I got this chapter down maby I'll write another one today but I won't put it here until I get reviews, I was very disappoint on my last chapter so if you want more review or I will not be in the mood to update

* * *

Chapter: 4

As kagome got to the camp were she had left her suppose army she hurt talking she

"Mmm when do you think the lady will be back?"

"Oh please it's been more than two weeks I bet she was just lying"

"Then why are we still here waiting for her"

"Because she's our last hope and all we can do is wait you herd her yourself we aren't fit to save any one"

And then she hurt barking which she guessed was the puppy form before

"BARK BARK" (now am barking like a dog!)(LOL)

And then the puppy came out running straight at her, luckily she had experience with shippo and cot him with a graceful turn ( you know she got him right in the air but turn a little from the force ) she rubbed his head a smile on her lips. Then she came into the clearing head held high like always puppy still in arms.

K "Now let's get to business"

She took a seat on a rock and looked at them emotionless.

K "I do not brake promises and for you to say so is a great insult, I will tell you this only ones I am your lady, as such you should never talk wrong of me whether I am here or not.

K "and second of all does this puppy have a name or owner"

(Sp for sprite if you don't know who check third chapter w for wind)

W "no my lady he has no name or owner he just seems to tag along"

K "good now you puppy will be name Akira which means intelligence and brightness in Japanese you are mine now and under my protection same goes for all of you are my army and your live belong to me and only be.

With that she stood up Akira walking behind her understanding that she was to follow.

K "turn of the fire leave no trace that you were here then follow me

All at ones stood up and got to work once done she started walking but not without a glance behind to see their work once, satisfied she turned and started walking again. They walked strait without rest for a month. Then finally she stopped they were in the border between the west and the east, she turned to look at them then jumped when she landed she when through the ground disappearing they looked at each other, then saw the puppy do the same thing and disappear they follow disappearing. Kagome and Akira landed graceful but that cannot be said for the men, they all landed on top of each other.

Kagome to one look at them and you could just see the amusement in her eyes as she turned expecting them to follow. They came to a huge wood door which kagome had build in. She opened it and they all followed what they saw beyond the door made there mouths drop to the ground they had never in their live seen such simple yet elegant lock surety.

Kagome turn to face them,

K " like it, well get used to it because this will be your new home for one year were you will not go out, for one you've been quite rebels we will let them settle down then attack when they lest expect it, by then you will be what I will be proud to say my army.

K " now first go take a bath there are baths on the left side through that hall, there is cloths for you there, then we will dine, most army's have no manners you will be an exception I want an elegant graceful deadly army that can sweet talk and charm any woman human or demon you will talk proper, always be clean you will learn to stay clean or be punished you will only submit to me, I will make you all perfection I will tolerate no less spite and wind will be temporally generals unless they proof worthy of the title if any one wishes it, you must win the title I have no favorites you will all be under my command and when I am not the first in command will take command then second in command I have not chosen who is who yet so any one who I see worthy of it will get the title

With that kagome left, she was not giving anyone there rooms yet well at lest not her general's for she wasn't sure if they were going to be her generals yet.

After kagome when to her room bathed dressed and cleaned up she went to the dinning room she went to the fridge took out some rough meet put plenty of it in two big plaits, then got some water the filled cups and put a few vegetables in a plait she, left the dissert in the kitchen she would have to get a few maid cause she wasn't going to be feeding or cleaning after them.

She set the table and got at the head of the table she sat and waited for them to get there when they did, you could see the saliva going down there chin. They were about to dig in but a purifying whip stopped them.

K "mine your manners, sit and wait for instructions this is your first lesson of manners first wait for me to take the first bit, then you may start, second don't use your hands use your chop sticks and before you start remember to get at lest a spoon full of vegetables even if you don't like them eat them there good for you.

And, so they started with there first lesson some couldn't even use the chop sticks kagome of course demonstrated then they went on struggling. When they were done kagome took a zip of water then stood.

K "come I shall show your rooms

Kagome went in the first one,

K "in here there is night cloths you put them on when you are going to sleep always then when you wake there is two different small brushes each show a different color make sure to never share this one then go to the baths there you will find paste brush your fangs and teeth then take a bath after you dress dry your hair brush it with one of the bigger brushes, those you may share then grab a hair ban and tie your hair in a high pony tail, then you may go to the dinning room eat and head for the training grounds clear.

Everyone nodded

K "ok your room are lined down you will each share a room I will not chose so you may chose who you share with and a room good night.

The next morning kagome woke up she bath, dress, set the table, and ate some then left.

kagome went out because she was in of search maids she was walking around, thinking to her self "were will I get maids" then she herd screams she sighed to her self then followed them masking her sent and agora, she came to a clearing were she saw……..

* * *

HA you punishment for not reviewing so update now and if I get some more review on this one I might not put a cliffy on the next one mmm (0)! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN; And here it is I hope you all enjoy it and sorry it took so long!

* * *

Narku and kikyo¡¦¡¦

At first she sensed nothing then after a few mines she feel her senses come to, it was like there was a barrier now that she thought about it, it was a barrier, but on made so that any one inside can't sense anything unless you become immune to it like a cold you never get the same cold maby familiar but, not the same because your system becomes immune to it and just like that she was becoming immune to the barrier but, you have to know of it existence so that you could become immune to its power.

Then just as that happened she sensed it , the jewel shards now it all made sense why they could never find him because even if they had been close they couldn't sense him and the only way to become immune to it is to have knowledge of it.

She turn her attention to the shards and saw narku had half and kikyo had a quarter of the shards narku seem to have split his half in half one part in his chest and another one in his neck, kikyo on the other hand keep hers in a necklace around her neck. Kagome looked into kikyo's eyes and saw amusement, and then she saw narku get a glint in his eyes that made a shiver go down her spine but, she suppressed it and stop it. When finally all her senses came back, was when she hurt,

N ¡°yes, it will be fun tainting their sole's for the shards, Mmmmmmmm.¡±

KY ¡°don't forget that there body must be whole for the ritual to work¡±

N ¡°yes, yes ,yes I know so you could pull out their tainted sole's and with your dark and tainted holy sole make your self a whole sole, making you a powerful dark priestess.¡±

This made kagome pay great attention to what they were doing, she saw narku walk towards were a punch of people stood chained and guarded by a lot of demons there were women, men, and children.

N ¡°anyways back to the fun who shall be my first victim

She watched as he pulled out a young girl maby nine or ten years old not even developed and how almost all the people fought to get her back some women screaming

W ¡°no take me she's only a child¡±

W ¡°have a heart she has no parents, she's an orphan¡±

N ¡°oh well we'll just have to make it all the more painful since I can't make your parents watch¡±

Kagome felt disgusted as she watch narku grab the little girl, her inu instincts kicking in and almost making her louse control of her beast as it demanded she'd save her pup specially after herring she was an orphan, but all her years of training finally kicked in and she stayed silent and planed, it wouldn't do if she just jumped in, he would know that she'd become immune to his little barrier and run then how would she find him, then she remembered a spell that priestess use and though she is a demon it should work since they originated from her kind, but since she went through priestess training she didn't need to chant it

Kagome concentrated in making her mask and face one then made her eyes pink with purple specks, made any mark on her face disappeared to leave only ivory skin she made her cheek's naturally blush, thin, but cute pink lips, with purple hair and pink highlights in it, and changed all her colors to pink and purple. This kagome thought¡°should make a big difference so he would never think it was her of course he doesn't know of her mask or her new attitude she only change after he killed her family, but she will get revenge, but for now she could only help the little girl.

Narku was about to rip her little kimono of when,

K ¡°what do you think you're doing¡±

Narku turned to inspect the demoness when she ran at him and pulled the girl from his grip

K ¡°take her and run¡± kagome said, a little way to clam

Narku snared at her

N ¡°you will pay for that¡± and ran at her,

K ¡°you will not hurt any under my protection¡± she said without thought

And the battle began!

* * *

(AN);I don't know how long it will take me to update, cause holidays and I am taking business and spanish courses and I am only in height school, so I am going to have to work very hard so I will look for time to write you all the next chapter, but don't worry its only January and on February I have all the time in the world for updates but only if you review! 


End file.
